HALF OF A MAN
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Elizabeth questions her life with Will after Will makes it his life goal to bring up his ranks in life. With the help of the infamous Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth must get to Will.
1. Default Chapter

Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl  
  
Title: HALF OF A MAN  
  
By. Christian D. Davis  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: Please leave a message after the beep.....BEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!  
  
SUMMARY: Elizabeth questions her life with Will after Will makes it his life goal to bring up his ranks in life. With the help of the infamous Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth must get to Will.  
  
DEDICATION: To Jon-Boy Depp, Kiera Knightley, and Orlando Bloom for rocking the pirate life.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I invoke the right of par-le vous François. So please read in English and reply in English.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs and Ana Maria and all other characters who have appeared in the movie; together with the names, titles, and back story are the sole copyright property of Walt Disney Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is ( 2003 by Christian D. Davis and is her ideas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Elizabeth sat dreary and quiet at the ceremony of the new cadets; among them Will stood in his stripes and tails smiling. For him, completing this 90-day excursion would start these new beginnings as a captain in the King's army. For her, it would start her new endings of adventure. His dream was to change his status and eventually return to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Elizabeth only wondered why, he hadn't asked her now before their 90 day split. Her father as well had great inquiry as to William's intentions.  
If he were to leave without asking the governor for his blessing and Elizabeth's answer. Will would lose his chance and Elizabeth would be a maiden back on the market. Moments later, Elizabeth went to the blacksmith's shop to find William packed and dressed, he sat waiting for her. When she appeared he smiled but nervously. "Elizabeth, I am aware that tonight I will be setting off for Turtoga to fulfill my training to become a captain and for 90 days I will be away from you. So without digressing from my plan, I'm asking you to.."  
"To what?"  
"Elizabeth, will you-"  
"Will, you what?"  
"Will you accept my marriage proposal?"  
"Yes." she said hugging him, he placed a ring he made on her finger.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"NO."  
"But father."  
"He's did it completely backwards, he must ask for my blessing and then you."  
"But father, he's on his 90-day excursion, the excursion which he's doing to please you and change his status. He proposed and I accepted."  
"Well, consider it a dream unless he in the next seven days comes and ask for my blessings and that's final." he said sternly.  
"O-k...then I shall retrieve him."  
"How, I own the docks, there's no crew or ship that is willing to escort the governor's daughter to Turtoga."  
"Oh, I beg to differ." she said rubbing Will's ring.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Gibbs walked over to the wheel as Jack steered looking at the Port Royal.  
"The crew is a bit weary going back to where we're not wanted."  
"Aye, mate-ty, the crew should shove their pity back up through their trappers."  
"So why go back, captain?"  
"The wind, Gibbs. Her scent is in the wind and it calls to me, she calls for my help."  
"Aye, Ms. Elizabeth?"  
"No, Gibbs, the city...and her smoke signal on the land."  
  
---------------------------------------------------( 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER TWO As the Pearl, put down the anchor, Gibbs met Elizabeth as she boarded.  
"So where's Jack Sparrow, Gibbs?"  
"In his quarters, Miss."  
"Thank you.," she said.  
"Aye but he be busy with important business and say that if ye wants to talk to him, ye must wait with ye chickens." Elizabeth smile turned to anger as she continued walking towards his door. Gibbs smiled knowing the crew and him would be in for a great laugh. She paused and then opened the door and was shocked to find Jack dangling upside down from the ceiling. He then curled up and down.  
"Jack?"  
"Aye, Elizabeth." he said curling up and down again.  
"What are ye doing?"  
"Aye, we be sailing back from Spain and ye contraption be a curler, and it works ye mid-section."  
"Well, I need to talk to you."  
"Speak."  
"Jack, I need a favor from you."  
"Aye, but those who gain favor must provide a lost."  
'And what does ye ask for."  
"Although Elizabeth, ye ask a pirate, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is a gentleman."  
"Who'd steal from his own blood if it be of worth."  
"Aye, atlas Elizabeth, you have turned a cold shoulder on the most highly distinguished, Jack Sparrow." suddenly he pulled a string and it release him but he flipped and landed back on his feet. Elizabeth turned her head to avoid ogling his bare chest, which glisten with sweat.  
"Since we had common bo-" Jack smiled looking at her not facing him, he then rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I'd thought young Mr. Turner would of plucked ye womanhood by now." Suddenly Elizabeth turned in anger towards Jack, she came towards him to slap him but he countered by catching her hand and twisting her close to him. He looked into her eyes and she was silent. He passionately kissed her and thirty seconds later, they broke apart. She just stood staring at him as he turned away.  
"Your favor?"  
"My favor?" she replied forgetting she'd asked.  
"Aye, the one you asked for?"  
"Oh, yes. Will asked me to marry him but my father said that unless he gets his blessing in the next week he won't."  
"So where is young Turner?"  
"He went to Turtoga to become a captain among the King's army."  
"How ironic?"  
"So I need to get to Turtoga."  
"Why not another ship?"  
"My father owns the docks, he'd order them not to."  
"So you only came to use me."  
"Yes, I did." she said looking at him weird.  
"Gibbs." he yelled. "Gibbs!" Gibbs appeared through the door.  
"Gibbs, change course...Turtoga."  
"I aye." he said leaving.  
"Thank you, Jack."  
"I ask of you one thing."  
"Yes."  
"You must never speak to me."  
"But?"  
"The sea cast beautiful imagery but sometimes it can be deceitful like life." he turned and walked over near the window.  
"Jack-" he ignored her. For the next three months, they sailed as silence fell among the ship. Jack stayed without sleep at the helm, while the crew took command under Gibbs and Ana Maria.  
"Aye, miss, the crew be wonderin' if ye could talk to the Captain?"  
"I don't think-"  
"Miss. Elizabeth, steering a ship without rest can drive even the most sane man insane. He doesn't say a word, just stares into the sun."  
"Aye, a gypsy once said to me that staring into the eye of the sun is a form of torture, for he burns his soul with his afflictions." Ana Maria added.  
"He's torturing himself?"  
"Aye matety, and only ye have the power to bring him back." Ana Maria said.  
"Me?"  
"I've known Jack Sparrow along time and never once has he changed course for someone other than himself, he holds you dear." Ana Maria said.  
"Maybe with a deep passion, Miss."  
"Gibbs, I deny you inquiry."  
"Sorry, miss. Please talk to him." he said as Elizabeth looked up at  
Jack who stood still behind the wheel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Later that night, Jack by his lonesome stood as a storm blew through, Elizabeth came out and was met by Ana Maria. "Aye, Elizabeth, it be a good time for you to address the cap'n." Elizabeth nodded yes; she walked up the stairs over to Jack.  
"Jack...jack." she said as he ignored her.  
"Jack Sparrow, your tired and your unfit to run the ship."  
"Aye, but I be the cap'n." "Whose sanity is few and whose loyalties are numbered by the crew whose lives you hold in your hands." "Miss, Swann, ye fortitude is much needed granted I give ye that, but not with me but with thy crew."  
"Mr. Sparrow you are a pompous fool."  
"GIBBS" he yelled. "please escort Miss. Swann away from me."  
"Sorry, Miss. Swann."  
"Gibbs, don't you dare come near me, I will sit right here on thy  
bench."  
"Cap'n?"  
"Gibbs leave her. Ana Maria?" Jack yelled as Ana Maria appeared. "Ana Maria, Miss. Swann chooses to sit on this bench all night and thus, provoking me to leave. So ye take over and I will go to thy quarters."  
"Ay Aye, sir."  
"Oh, and Gibbs, I order ye to make sure Ms. Swann stays there."  
"Ay Aye." Gibbs looked at her. "Miss. Swann under thy Pirates guidelines, I must obey Jack on this one, so please will thy sit." Elizabeth became angered and let out a scream as she sat down.  
"Bloody pirates."  
  
In the morning, she awoke in shivers and lying on the bench. She only saw blur and she was cold and delirious. She saw Gibbs speaking to her but in slow motion.  
"Ms. Elizabeth...Ana Maria call the captain."  
"Gibbs, I'm so cold and tired." Elizabeth said.  
"Ms. Elizabeth, don't fall asleep." Suddenly Jack appeared before  
them.  
"Jack help me." Elizabeth said passing out.  
"Jack, she fallen victim to Seanza, I've seen it before."  
"No ones ever survived it." Ana Maria added.  
"Yes, they have." Jack whispered.  
"Who?"  
"Cap'n." Gibbs answered. "Take her to my quarters. Ana Maria, considered my quarters off limits, stay the course to Turtoga."  
"Ay Aye, captain."  
  
Jack slowly shut every opening in the room. He pulled out what seemed a bottle of rum; he placed it on the bed beside Elizabeth. He started to undo Elizabeth's undergarments. Elizabeth woke and watched him but was too weak to do anything. Instead of his constant sexual innuendos, he without looking covered with a blanket her forbidden areas. He took the bottle he had laid beside her and took a cloth and pour some of the liquid on it and rubbed her down. She found the liquid caused her to sweat. When Jack finished off the liquid, he looked at her. Elizabeth soon woke to find it was dark out and Jack was missing. She lifted up still covered, and found him standing and looking out his window.  
"Jack." she whispered, he turned to her.  
"Welcome back, luv."  
"I would be more welcomed if ye could tell me how's thou know what to  
do." "Me mum, luv, me mum. She was a nurse to a governess. All the children got it as well as I. Two died and the rest survived because me mum. See, ye must sweat."  
"Well, I thank ye half way."  
"Half?"  
"It was ye who cursed me to this."  
"Aye, but it was ye who broke the agreement."  
"I broke the agreement?"  
"Atlas, ye agree with me."  
"I agree that ye are a rat and a pess." "And ye hero." he added as Elizabeth became silent, she thought about how many have fallen victim to the disease and many of them died. She then sniffed and became disgusted.  
"Mr. Sparrow, I'll have ye know that that is considered a form of-"  
"The smell, is not from me it be you."  
"I'll have you-"  
"You smell of Rum, heated. The stench is sour but ye are still here."  
"Are ye family curse with drunkenness?"  
"NO, me father owned a winery in Turtoga." "But now I see we are cursed with Governor's daughters for they have Siren's powers and we become blind to their annoying habits and extreme anger." "Siren's powers? Have ye forgotten Sparrow thy Siren's sing to attract others, I do not."  
"But ye have beauty, ye are greatly to be seen and not heard." "Jack, are ye calling me beautiful? Are ye showing feelings, emotions?" she said playfully. "No, I only be providing a servitude to every bloat who you meet, so shut your fine trapper."  
"Aye, ye make me?"  
"As ye Cap'n grant me a servitude of silence?"  
"Aye ye be a chicken, are ye?  
"No."  
"Then make me."  
"No." "Aye, is thy Sparrow be a disguise for ye are really a chicken, Captain Jack Chicken?" "O-k, I will make ye quiet?" he said walking over to her. "How?" Jack suddenly jumped on top of the naked Elizabeth and kissed her forcefully; unexpectedly Jack then pulled away looking Elizabeth over. "Ye are silent." "Yes-" she was cut off by another kiss from Jack. "Elizabeth, ye must get dress and I must go." "Why?" "Ye mission is for your love which is Will, and so it shall be Will to make ye a woman." "But a man must make me a woman." "And a pirate is half a man, but a King's captain full." as he opened the door Ana Maria stood there pretending she did not hear, Jack left out as Ana Maria came in. "Ye have powers, Miss. Swann and they lie over Cap'n Sparrow." "Then why do'es ye Cap'n act like that towards me?" "His honor as a pirate to another Miss." "Will?" "Aye, Will be a pirate and so is yon Cap'n." "Aye but Will is so caught up in status. Jack isn't." "Aye, I be knowing how ye feel." "Ye do." Elizabeth said walking with a blanket wrapped around her over to a clothing screen. "Yea, once I was too in luv with ye infamous Jack Sparrow." "I'm not in luv with Mr. Sparrow." "Aye, ye are." "Am not." she said poking her head out at Ana Maria. "Ye deny it because of young Mr. Turner, but I can tell ye heart belong to Sparrow." "Bloody Sparrow, why must he curse me."  
"He be pirate, ye are always cursed, first by Barbossa and by you Ms.  
Swann." "Ye say you were once in luv with Jack, what happened?" "He stole my boat, then ran away and was never heard from again until he went after a young governor's daughter which he absolutely fell in love with. Miss. Swann, there's more to the eye with Jack Sparrow, he's the opposite of the same."  
"Opposite of the same?" Elizabeth said walking out dressed and good smelling good in a blue velvet dress.  
"He's selfish but not selfless."  
"I believe you're half correct."  
"Do ye know Gibbs be a father? Aye he has three girls."  
"He does."  
"And every time it be getting close to winter, Mr. Gibbs returns and usually spoils his earnings on rum and spoils Christmas for them gurls, but Jack slips in and they wake to a Christmas."  
"Then why doesn't he just tell me his feelings."  
"How many pirates do ye know that carry great elegances? Jack is half a man, he can't give ye that life and therefore he won't give into his feelings."  
"And ye should be getting back upstairs to ye duties matety." Elizabeth and Ana Maria turned to find Jack in the doorway. Ana Maria scurried out past Jack who stood in silence for a moment or two.  
"Aye, I be herre to inform ye that when yon sun sets we shall be in Turtoga."  
"You spineless coward.."  
"What?"  
"Rather than deny your feelings, you a pirate of all things are taking the noble way out."  
"And you a noble wench of all things are talking ye pirates way out."  
"So what is it? Is it that you don't love me?"  
"No."  
"Then tell me."  
"I once heard a sailor once say...I wished upon a star one day and asked for love. A beautiful goddess with starry eyes from the heaven's above. Whose sweet kisses I yearn for to caress my lips. Whose thirst for adventure be quenched by my ship and I never knew what it meant until now. Yesterday, when you were sick, I worried and when you came for help from me, I needed to help you and when I look at you my heart beats faster and faster. "Soon Jack and Elizabeth stood in silence. Jack held his hand out to Elizabeth, she placed hers in his. He then placed her hand over his heart. She stared up into his eyes." I love you but enough to know that Will Turner is the right one for you. And you know that luv." Elizabeth kissed Jack, she then stepped back.  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow ye be a romantic but I love and I'm obligated to Will Turner." she looked at Will's ring as Jack became sad. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Later that night at sunset, Jack and Elizabeth took a boat and sailed to the main land. When they arrived guards were they're waiting for them.  
"Mr. Sparrow, you are under a rest."  
"For what?" Elizabeth said.  
"For stilling the governor's daughter and holding her captive on your ship."  
"No, it was all my idea. I demand to meet your superior."  
"Aye, miss." Jack looked at the men and sneered at his victory.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
When they reached the camp, they saw millions of men in red stripes and tails doing a military obstacle course. When the men took Jack and Elizabeth into a house in the front. Once inside they were led to the living room, then an older man came in with Will who was in Captain clothes.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Will." Elizabeth said, her love for her first love seemed to overwhelm her, she ran and hugged him to the dismay of Jack. "Elizabeth, how are you?"  
"Fine, thanks to Jack." Will turned to Jack who gave a disgusted smile to Will who looked angered. "I hope not too much of help." Will said. Will's voice had become deeper and he seemed cocky, just as all the red jerks.  
"That is why, you should not arrest him."  
"Then we shall not." Will said as Jack looked at him confused.  
"Are you sure, Captain Turner?" the older gentleman said.  
"Aye, sir." Will said. "Then I leave him in your hands." the older man said.  
"Then ye should cut ye rope off."  
"Oh, they will, once settled." Will assured Jack when suddenly a very refine woman came into the living room wearing a red dress.  
"Oops, father."  
"Madeleine?" Elizabeth stated.  
"Elizabeth, Liz Swann."  
"Yes." she said as they hugged. Jack smiled to see Elizabeth truly happy, that's when he noticed Madeleine's look at Will, there was more behind it.  
"We must get you out of these clothes?" Madeleine said pulling back from Elizabeth.  
"Oh, yes."  
"Then we shall and then dinner." the father replied.  
"Yes." Madeleine said pulling Elizabeth out of the room.  
"Well, I have other business to tend to, please fill free to kill him." the older man said leaving out when he left, Will shut the door to the living room.  
"Oh and I do miss the breeze the doors gave."  
"Shut-up, Jack."  
"Sorry, Captain Will...oh and congrats."  
"Jack, I was a fool to help you and free you, instead of not going back to your old ways you immediately went back."  
"Yea, well born a pirate, always a pirate...oh, yea, I forgot not you."  
"I could easily have you killed."  
"Oh, an hurt Elizabeth."  
"Elizabeth wouldn't know."  
"Yea, like she doesn't know that you plucked that beautiful Madeleine." Jack said, Will turned in anger at him.  
"I-"  
"Did. I know, one can tell."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I will prepare a bath for you."  
"Thank you, Maddy. You know what I want to get something from my bag downstairs, I shall return."  
"And I will have your bath ready." Maddy said as Elizabeth ran downstairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Once downstairs, she went to her bags.  
"Shut up." Will yelled. Elizabeth turned and saw the doors closed, she walked over softly and cracked the doors open.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't deserve her."  
"It was once but Elizabeth will never know." Will said.  
"Yea, right the smile on your face when she came in said it all, and I will make sure she knows you slept with Madeleine."  
"No, you won't. You'll be dead before then."  
"Look, since I'm not in the position to fight you and win, I'll refrain my statement and be on my way but not without defending Elizabeth's honor."  
"Honor, what do you know about honor?"  
"I know that once ye have found someone ye wants to spend thy life with, then ye should give everything to ye luv. Elizabeth deserves better, sole your wild oats but don't committ to her."  
"I have, now I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
"Have ye?"  
"And what if I haven't, all captains become obligated with one or more women."  
"Will, if you had decided to take on your pirate life I would've understood ye but ye are not a man but a coward and ye have won."  
"So be on your way, Jack?"  
"Will, take care of her." he said as he held his hands out, Willow cut the ropes, Jack rubbed his wrists, and he then turned and stopped.  
"Will?"  
"Yes." Will said coming up to him. Jack turned and punched him hard, knocking Will out. He then begins to head towards the door but he paused and turned and ran to the window and jumped out of it. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Elizabeth sat outside of the door wiping tears away, she then stood up and walked into the living room, she then walked over to a pot of water and poured it onto Will. Will awoke and stood up.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"You promised you'd never hurt me, you said you love me, you lied."  
"Elizabeth, no. I didn't, I would never...." he said as he got up. Suddenly Maddy came into the room and looked at Will.  
"Will, what happened?"  
"You happened?"  
"Elizabeth please, it was never-"  
"Will Turner, I hope you have a wonderful horrible life because it won't be with me." she said running out the doors, and then the door shut.  
"Elizabeth?" Will yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth ran and ran and with every footstep tears fell, tears not for her but for Will and Jack. She and her life caused Will to become this totally mean and evil person and her morals caused her to lose Jack. When she reached the pier, she saw the Pearl in the distance. She suddenly broke down there, as her future sailed away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(8 Months later) Back at home...  
  
Elizabeth sat in her bed looking out at the sunrise thinking about what Ana Maria said about self-torture. When there was a knock at the door, in came Will with flowers as her father nodded for him to continue in.  
"Liz, dear, Will is here and he has flowers." he said as he smiled and shut the door.  
"Hello, Elizabeth." she stayed silent, he looked down. "Your father called for me, to come see you, he says you stay in your room and watch the sky all day. I said how could an active women like yourself stay in. So I got on my best civvies and came over to ask if you'd like to go for a walk." again silence filled the room. "Look, this is hard Elizabeth nothing I did could undo what pain I caused you, you deserve that. Jack was right." Elizabeth turned and looked at Will." Elizabeth, I gave up my position in the king's guard, I'm taking the blacksmithing job over, please...please" he said falling on Elizabeth's lap.  
"You seek forgiveness..." she said as Will with tears in his eyes looked up at her, she slapped his face. "You won't receive it here." she said and turned back to the window. He stood and held his cheek, he then left out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Blacksmith's....  
Will came in and through his hat on the hook on the wall, he then picked up a sword and through it into wood.  
"How long are you going to stay up there?"  
"As long as I could to see how pathetic you are?"  
"Then stay up there, I just might kill you if you come down."  
"Aye, I'm not the one that hurt young Ms. Swann."  
"I pleaded my forgiveness and received a slap in the face."  
"Which ye is deserving?"  
"Now, ye better stay up there."  
"Sorry."  
"She just sat there staring into the sky as if she's lost." Will said as Jack thought his face turned serious, he whispered to himself.  
"Torture."  
"What?"  
"She loves me."  
"What?"  
"Elizabeth loves me."  
"You want me to kill ye, right?"  
"Aye, but I've won her heart."  
"No ye have not. She will forgive me and we will marry."  
"Sorry, blacksmith, she's mine."  
"You stay away from her, Jack...Jack" he looked up and saw Jack was gone; he then grabbed his hat and turned the sign on the door to closed. He left out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth's room....  
Elizabeth lay on her bed silent.  
"You're pathetic, luv." Elizabeth looked around and found nobody. "Why don't you come with ye."? Elizabeth got up and looked around but nobody, suddenly her candle blew out, Elizabeth was bound and gagged. Then Will and her father came running in. The father set the fire again, soon they found nobody in her room, and Jack came in through the window.  
"Stand back, Governor."  
"What? Where's Elizabeth?"  
"What? I thought you had her."  
"No, I just got here, oh and governor nice long wall..." Jack said breathing hard.  
"Why, thank you." Will looked at the governor." I mean where is Elizabeth?"  
"I don't know."  
"Governor call all your men, we need to get soldiers to search ever perimeter of the land."  
"Aye, yes, captain."  
"Jack, are you-" Jack was gone. "Why does he keep doing that?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon, Elizabeth found herself holding Jack's body close, as they galloped out of the town towards the pier.  
"How'd you?"  
"Elizabeth, my heart belongs to you."  
"Say it again."  
"My heart belongs to you."  
"And I yours." as they continued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Will came into the Governor's quarters, to find the governor staring out the window at the sky and smiling.  
"Governor, where are the troops?"  
"At home, where they should be and where you should be going."  
"Governor?" Will said.  
"Will, she's chosen who she wants to be with and it is not you."  
"You mean-"  
"I mean he has won."  
"NO!" Will said running out of the mansion, he jumped on his horse and headed towards the docks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome aboard, Ms. Swann." Gibbs said.  
"Aye, it's not Swann but soon shall be Sparrow." Jack said. Elizabeth looked up at Jack and took his hat off and placed it on her head.  
"Where to Captain?" Gibbs asked.  
"Wherever the sea, takes us." Elizabeth said.  
"Ye heard her." Ana Maria shouted to the men as the ship began to pull away. Jack turned to the shore and bowed to Will who stood by his horse facing them with anger. Jack then kissed Elizabeth as Will threw his hat on the ground.  
"I will get you Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth will be mine, just wait...JUST WAIT!!!!!!"  
  
THE-END  
  
[STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY: OUT MID-MARCH] 


End file.
